A Sprinkle of Sunshine
by CookyyMonsterr
Summary: A summery one-shot of our favorite couple, 3/4 "Kuki, the sprinklers."


The summer sun soaked the green grass that grew on the earthy floors of Cleveland, Ohio. The clouds were gone, hiding from the sun just as the birds were sitting in branches high above the reach of any other life, basking in the shade. Two teenagers were laying on the cool grass of a lawn, staring up at the cloudless blue sky, each immersed in their own thoughts.

"Wally?" her voice was like that of a thousand humming birds whispering in the warm breeze that engulfed them, but when she said his name it seemed to be lain with a thick coat of honey as each syllable was sweetened, too much for his taste.

"Yes?" He was used to her sweet coos, this was how she would trick him into doing just about anything with her innocent remarks, she was the charmer and he was the snake. Snake, was such a difficult role to play when you fell for it every time just out of instinct.

"Let's go somewhere." She said, smiling as she stared straight up, her thoughts endless like the vast blue skies towering above her.

He turned his head too look at her, his body still in the same position. He watched her with one blonde brow raised up, staring at the happy-go lucky girl beside him. Her hair was strewn all around her, shining in the summer light, the glow of her face, reflecting the sun, while her teeth sparkled with her happiness that radiated off of her. He could feel his worries and thoughts filter away, it was a high he witnessed on a day to day basis.

"Where?" He asked, a smile tugging its way onto his lips, his agitation slipping as he spoke sweetly to her, it was a second-nature, he was unsure of what caused his change of heart but he had learnt to not question it. Go with the flow, it was his motto, with his laid back manner, it fit perfectly.

"Somewhere," She said smiling, turning towards him. Periwinkle orbs captivating his attention. He felt a prickle of warmth on his face when she stared at him. She giggled, her laughter like tinkling bells, merging together. She eyed him seeing his face change shades, she put her slim hand to his forehead, her perfectly shaped eyebrows knitting together, creating a perfect arch. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kuks," She looked doubtfully at him, and she propped herself up on her dainty elbows. Her worry overtook her and she laid her hand on his forehead once more. "Really I am." He followed suit, pulling himself up to his own elbows, assuring her as best he could without telling her the real reason. His pride was always one step ahead of him.

"It seems like you have a fever..." She drifted off as she thought about what could be the problem. He grinned at her taking her small hand in his and setting their intwined hands on the cool grass.

"Really." He assured her, smiling at her thoughtfulness. "It's just the heat."

"Well then, I know just the cure!" She chirped, sitting right up and then skipping off into the Victorian style house.

He stared after her, realizing he was still smiling, he shook his head, his face becoming more heated as crimson took over the shade of his face. He watched a couple joggers walk by and a few little kids jump-roping their way to the park. A young couple with a baby stopped for ice cream as the truck parked near the curb. It was a lovely summer's day. No, it was perfect.

His ears pricked up as he heard the sound of something fizzing, he looked around him for his bubbly girlfriend, the most reasonable cause for the odd noise. He heard giggling, and he sat up completely, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Out of nowhere the sprinklers twirled out of the ground, water spouting from them.

"Kuki?" He said, trying to stand up, only to find himself slipping on the newly wet grass.

"Yes, silly?" She asked appearing from the house, her purple t-shirt slightly soaked and her jean shorts sprinkled with water droplets as she made her way towards the grassy area.

"Is this what you call a cure?" He asked giving up trying to stand up in the slippery, now muddy grass. Her pretty head tilted to the side and she looked at him guiltily.

"Wanna know a secret?" Each word was laced with something sweeter than the word before it, and he nodded his head, smiling lazily, his green orbs dancing with amusement.

She walked over to him each dainty step taken carefully as she tried to keep her balance, but he would catch her if she fell and she knew that. She came close to him, bending towards him. He lifted a honey colored brow and with some effort, stood up, towering before her.

"You were saying?" His thick Australian accent smoothly playing out.

She rang out with laughter and he stared at her in bewilderment while she slipped her fingers through his. The intricate works of her mind was a study he was sure scientists had not even dared to tread in.

"Your..."

"Yes?"

"It!" She yelled, abruptly letting go of his hand, causing him to slowly lose his balance, but him being Wallabee Beatles, would not allow him to go down without a smirked at that thought, Hoagie would have liked that pun of him most literally 'going down' with that thought in his head. He tugged at her hand gently, but with enough force to cause her to topple with him, unexpectedly, literally on top of him. Hoagie really would have liked to have been there, he would have let loose a million puns in those few seconds.

"Wally!" She yelled, he cringed, preparing for her fit of scalding remarks that she would use in a aura of anger. The usual insults were hot enough to compare to the first day of summer itself. "Your cured!" She finished, as he stared at her, choking back laughter.

She felt the eyes of someone on her and they both turned to see an old couple gaze at them funnily, they both bit their lips noticing their position. They stayed frozen until the couple passed by and she rolled off his firm, well built chest to the soft grass beside him and they both let out heartfelt laughter at remembrance of the aged passerby's perturbed expressions. He turned towards her, their eyes meeting, a smile playing out on both their faces, he leaned in, she leaned in...

"THE SPRINKLERS!" She said realizing for the first time that they were both soaking wet, he opened one eye, returning to his old position of lying down with his muscular arms providing as a pillow. She hopped up ready to go, when he pulled her arm down as she began to get up.

"The sprinklers can wait." He said casually, his lips slyly curling upwards.

"I suppose they can...but only for a minute, tops." She said eyeing him knowingly, he chuckled and got up, positioning himself so that his hands were holding him up, she did the same and she leaned in only to find him fallen back, laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny, Wallabee." She replied to his laughter, crossing her thin arms.

He stopped laughing and made an exaggerated impersonation of her leaning in towards him, to which she giggled."If you're planning on sitting around and making fun of me, I'd rather save the poor baby whales by turning the water off." She huffed.

"Kuki, it's not like you know them." He replied, his laughter dying down only to find himself holding back a new fit of the horrid effect of being around the bubbly girl all day.

"Well I would like to get to before they all die." She said angrily, his expression softened and he leaned in again as did she before she pulled her head back to finish her thought. "You know Wally, whales aren't the only ones who need saving, the dolphins do too." She added.

"Kuki," He said smirking.

"What?" She asked, curious.

"May we please just get on with it?" He asked, entertained.

"Since when did you become a gentleman?" She asked, truly transfixed in getting the answer.

"Since now," He leaned in and kissed her before she had the chance to start a new conversation, like she always did, because she always had something on her ever wandering mind, just bursting to be shared with her favorite golden-haired Aussie.

"Kuks," He said pulling away, to which she scowled, "The sprinklers."

* * *

_Just another one-shot that I had lying around in my Document Manager. It was just calling to me and since my summer has officially started I thought I'd give it a shot...ahahaha, Hoagie would have liked that. One-**shot** get it ? (= _

_Mwaah, Mwaaah_

_-Cassy_


End file.
